


3 A.M.

by DaphneKathyGoodman



Category: Zoey 101
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-02
Updated: 2008-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/DaphneKathyGoodman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was 3 AM, in the morning, and Quinn just hugged him and that just felt perfect to him. LxQ, MxQ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, Nick does!

Funny how this argument all started with a damn radio. Chase's radio to be exact. The fighting was just driving Logan crazy. He needed his beauty rest to be honest. He needed his hair to be in perfect fighting was lasting all , Quinn made a brilliant suggestion to bring her boyfriend to judge who had the right to that damn radio that was bugging everybody.

Logan, of course, didn't know why Mark's opinion was more important than his, until he found out that Mark sided with him (cause he's right but of course). And then if happened, the quick hug from Quinn because of their sweet victory.

And now he was in bed replaying the hug, Quinn's touch that electrified him. He never realized how beautiful anything was at 3 AM until that precious hug that Quinn gave to him. Everything was so perfect, that Logan didn't care that his hair would be messed up tomorrow.


End file.
